


Can't Never Be Bored (in the Company of a Danvers)

by wallofcrazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I think?, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, The Danvers Sisters - Freeform, at all, just a fun (I hope) little thing, texting au, there's no cheating or the possibility for it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofcrazy/pseuds/wallofcrazy
Summary: A date, a bet, and a cat’s out of the bag.orKara accompanies Maggie to a NCPD function per Alex’s request, and Maggie learns something more about her girlfriend’s little sister that could win her some really great prizes.Supercorp and Sanvers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two times in two consecutive days, what is going on? *open mouth face*
> 
> Lovely encouraging people who have read my other fic, thank you so much for your support and kind words. They mean the world to me, and they’re probably (definitely) the reason I could come up with this one today.
> 
> English isn't my native language. I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll probably find.
> 
> I have no idea how I came up with this, but here it is. I'm not sure about the formatting either. If it's too difficult to understand, let me know, and I'll see about something else.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Alex**

**15:57** I’m so sorry.

 **15:57** I am so so sorry.

 

**Maggie**

**15:59** Really? *sad face*

 

**Alex**

**16:01** Really.

 **16:01** That alien we arrested? It’s releasing something via their skin and I need to run some tests stat.

 **16:02** I’ll make it up to you. I promise.

 

**Maggie**

**16:04** Oh I know you will.

 **16:05** It’s just that I don’t really know anyone there and I have to be there representing the science division.

 **16:05** I’ll be so bored.

 

**Alex**

**16:07** Hey, maybe…

 **16:07** One sec.

 

* * *

 

**Alex**

**16:08** Kar, are you free tonight?

 

**Kara**

**16:09** Yep. I just finished that one freelance article and this thing I had was rescheduled last minute.

 **16:09** I’m all yours if you’re looking for a sisters’ night?

 **16:10** Please don’t tell me it’s a Super thing?

 

**Alex**

**16:11** No, not a Super mission.

 **16:11** But it’s not for sisters’ night either?

 **16:12** I was wondering if maybe you could be Maggie's plus one to this NCPD function tonight.

 **16:13** I was going to, but that alien situation came up and now I’m stuck in the lab and she’s kind of dreading going to this thing alone.

 

**Kara**

**16:14** Oh I can go. No biggie.

 **16:15** It’s going to be like a sisters’ in law bonding time. *grinning face*

 **16:15** It should be fun.

 

**Alex**

**16:16** Oh god, don’t make me regret it.

 

**Kara**

**16:17** No promises. *sticking tongue out face*

 **16:17** Tell Maggie to text me the details.

 **16:17** XOXOXO

 

* * *

**Alex**

**16:19** So…

 **16:19** I found a solution for your being bored alone problem?

 

**Maggie**

**16:20** Oh?

 **16:20** You'll be able to come after all?

 

**Alex**

**16:21** Not to the party no. *winking face*

 

**Maggie**

**16:22** Head out of the gutter, Danvers. *face with rolling eyes*

 

**Alex**

**16:22**  *kissing face*

 **16:23** I asked Kara if she’d like to go with you.

 **16:23** She said yes.

 

**Maggie**

**16:24** That’s nice of her.

 **16:24**  Little Danvers is fun.

 

**Alex**

**16:25** Oh god.

 **16:25** Don’t make too much trouble you two.

 **16:26** Text her the details.

 **16:26** I gotta go.

 **16:26** Love you.

 

**Maggie**

**16:27** Be careful.

 **16:27** Love you too.

* * *

 

**Maggie**

**20:13** Lena Luthor is here.

 **20:14** Girl can rock a red dress, let me tell ya.

 **20:14** And she has her hair up in a sophisticated bun.

 **20: 15** She’s ordered herself a glass of whiskey.

 **20:17** This blondie bombshell has just approached her.

 **20:17** They’re hugging.

 **20:18** Luthor ordered her gal pal a drink.

 **20:20** They are talking in hushed tones it’d appear.

 **20:22** They touch each other A LOT.

 **20:25**  Luthor touched her arm (again) and asked her something, I assume, since Blondie just nodded and gave her this shy smile.

 **20:26**  Oh they are coming my way it seems?

 **20:27**  Luthor and Blondie just dropped their clutches and drinks at our table.

 **20:29**  They’re dancing now.

 **20:29** A slow song.

 **20:30** Aw I wish you were here to dance with me. *pouting face*

 **20:31** They are kinda cute.

 **20:32** It’s almost like they’re in love.

 **20:33** And really really close. What’s personal space close.

 **20:34** Definitely more than friends, I’d say.

 **20:35** Or getting there at least. Tonight.

 **20:36** Blondie has her chin on Luthor’s shoulder.

 **20:37** Luthor’s hand is dangerously low.

 **20:38** Oh Blondie’s got game.

 **20:39** She’s just nuzzled Luthor’s neck and repositioned her hand almost inappropriately low for a room so well lit up like this one. Huh.

 **20:41** Oh they are kissing now.

 

**Alex**

**21:01** WTF?

 **21:01** I didn’t know you were assigned to detail Lena Luthor? To me?

 

**Maggie**

**21:03** What?

 **21:04** No, she’s here as a donor.

 **21:04** Last minute guest speaker addition.

 

**Alex**

**21:05** Then why are you giving me running commentary on Lena’s every move OMG.

 

**Maggie**

**21:07** Alex? You okay there babe?

 

**Alex**

**21:08** That’s my sister, Maggie.

 **21:08** I read all of your messages at once in rapid succession and didn’t have time to process the subtext.

 **21:09** Maggie. That’s my little sister you were talking about.

 **21:09** I can’t unpicture that.

 **21:10** I didn’t need to know graphic details of where her hands were. Or Lena’s!

 

**Maggie**

**21:11** 10 points to Ravenclaw.

 **21:11** You now owe me 40 and you have to make me a vegan tiramisu.

 **21:12** Also, I’m not sure unpicture is a word.

 

**Alex**

**21:12** Damn Luthor.

 **21:12** I’m telling Kara you called her a blondie bombshell.

  

* * *

 

**Alex**

**21:14** Why did I have to find out through my girlfriend you are dating Lena Luthor?

 

**Kara**

**23:13** About that.

 **23:13** It’s a recent development?

 **23:13** Like last night recent?

 **23:14** I was going to tell you at the next sisters’ night, but then Lena was there at the party.

 **23:14** I didn’t know she’d be there. She postponed our plans tonight because she was needed for a speech.

 **23:15** She didn’t ask me to come as her date because well, I didn’t want to be seen in public with her in that capacity without telling you first.

 **23:16** But then Maggie was there as well...

 **23:16** So Lena and I thought that maybe Maggie easing you into this new information would make it easier for all of us?

 **23:17** I’m really sorry I didn’t get to tell you in person.

 

**Alex**

**00:01** It’s okay Kar.

 **00:01** It’s not like I didn’t expect for you and Lena to end up together at some point.

 **00:02** It’s just, couldn’t you two have waited for like just another month?

 

**Kara**

**00:03** ALEX DANVERS YOU AND MAGGIE BET ON ME AND LENA GETTING TOGETHER?

 **00:04**  ALEX?!

 **00:05** You two I swear to Rao.

 **00:06** So... Since you’ve been betting about my love life I can assume you’re really okay with Lena and I dating?

 

**Alex**

**00:09** Oh, yeah.

 **00:09** Don’t worry.

 **00:10** Invite her for next game night, will ya?

 **00:10** I’m looking forward to talking to her.

 

**Kara**

**00:12** Alex, you are not threatening my girlfriend under my roof.

 

**Alex**

**00:13** We’ll hold it at my place then.

 

**Kara**

**00:14** Or anywhere else for that matter.

 

**Alex**

**00:15** No promises about the other places.

 

**Kara**

**00:15** *unamused face*

 

**Alex**

**00:16** Breakfast tomorrow?

 **00:16** Never mind. We can make it another day.

 

**Kara**

**00:16** What? Why?

 

**Alex**

**00:17** Maggie said you didn’t leave the party with her…

 

**Kara**

**00:18**  Yeah, Lena offered to bring me home. She’s just left.

 

**Alex**

**00:19** Oh. 

 **00:20** You free then?

 

**Kara**

**00:21**  Yeah. 

 **00:21** You’re acting weird, Alex.

 **00:22** Are you sure you’re okay with me and Lena?

 

**Alex**

**00:22**  Of course. I already told you I am.

 **00:23** It’s just that I though... You know…

 **00:23** That she’d still be there in the morning?

 

**Kara**

**00:24** Oh.

 **00:24** No. No. We’re taking it slow.

 

**Alex**

**00:25** Not from Maggie’s accounts...

 

**Kara**

**00:26** What?

 **00:27** What has Maggie told you?

 

**Alex**

**00:28** More than I needed to know.

 **00:29** So, Noonan’s?

 

**Kara**

**00:30** Where else? *winking face*

 

**Alex**

**00:31** Also, Maggie called you Blondie Bombshell.

 **00:31** Night. XO

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
